Holiday
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Join Ran, Miyu, Aya, Yuya, Rei, and Yamato as they take a holiday over winter break! Will Rei finanlly tell Aya how he feels? Will they be stranded on Christmas? Reiya Yuan and Miyu and Yamato! R and r please ppl Ch.3 UP!
1. They all arrive

Holiday

**Holiday**

**A GALS! Fic!**

**Okay here we go again! I've decided to write yet another one!**

**Chapter 1**

Aya Hoshino was wondering why she had let Ran talk her into this. A vacation for a couple a weeks during winter break sounded heavenly but with Ran Aya wasn't so sure it'd be so peaceful.

Yuya Asou was thrilled about the vacation and that he'd finally be able to spend time with his beloved Ran.

Miyu Yamazaki was happy to be going anywhere with her fiancé Yamato.

Rei Otohata resented the whole thing. I fact he resented everyone on this train. Kotobuki was such a moron! She nagged him into saying okay anyway!

**Later**

"It's beautiful isn't it Yamato"? Miyu asked excitedly as they walked toward the cabin they'd be sharing.

"I guess it is" he replied. "The Great Ran has done it again"! Ran cheered from in front of the door.

"Now who has they key? It's freezing out here"! she demanded. Aya sweat dropped. "Aya gave it to you on the train" Miyu said.

"Oh crap…." She began. "Nice going moron you've locked us out" Rei snapped. "Shut up! I'll find it"!

"There's supposed to be a storm heading this way and we won't be able to get down the mountain until morning" Yamato said sweat dropping.

"Dammit"! Ran cried. "Miyu will get us in" she said pulling the hair pin out of her hair and going toward the door.

In a few minutes she had picked the lock and they were inside. A fire was already burning in the fireplace and it was heated also.

Aya took off her coat. "I'm going to go unpack" she said. She hurried upstairs. Rei stared after her, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuya.

"You like her just admit it" he whispered. "I have nothing to admit" Rei said going over to the couch.

**Later**

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching the news reports. "I'd better go get some wood before the storm comes" Yamato said shrugging on his jacket.

"Be safe honey" Miyu called after him. "Anybody want more tea"? Ran asked holding up the pot.

"Not if you made it Kotobuki" Rei said. "I made it. Would you like some"? Aya said with a blush.

"Why not" he agreed and extended his cup. Aya pored the steaming tea inside and handed it back to him.

For a split second their hands touched. Aya blushed even redder. "Thanks". "Y- Your welcome Otohata- Kun" she stammered.

Then she settled down in front of the TV.

"This is Jeopardy"! A loud voice blared from the screen. "Miyu loves this show anybody want to play"?

Aya nodded. "And here's you're host Alex Trebek"! "This game is zero mean" Ran said. "Be quiet moron" Rei barked.

"Three letter words for 2 hundred" the contestant of the day said. "Okay three letter word for angry" Alex said.

"What is mad" Aya and Rei said at the same time. Aya blushed. "Three letter words for 3 hundred" the contestant said again.

"In a game people find a needle in this type of stack" Alex said. "What is a hay stack" Aya Miyu and Rei said.

"You guys are so lame" Ran snorted. "Shut up" Rei said. "Mayan culture foe 100" contestant 2 said.

"Instead on money the Mayans used this for currency" Alex said. "What are lima beans"? the contestant answered.

"No. Anyone else". "What is the Cacao bean" Aya said quietly. "How did you know that"? Miyu asked.

"We studied the Mayan's in middle school" she said shyly.

"Literature for 100" contestant 2 said again. "A little girl has trouble selling these in The Little match girl" Alex said.

"What are matches" Rei said. "Ham" Ran said densely. "Moron" Rei said. "Literature for 200" the person said.

**Later**

"Yes I'm having a great time mother" Aya assured her mom as she tied her hair up for bed.

"I love you too." Ja Ne" She said putting the phone down. "Ooh do you have a secret admierer" Ran teased.

"I hope Otochi doesn't get jealous" Miyu said with a wink. Aya blushed. "Good night you two" she said.

"Good night" they said back as Aya turned off the lamp.

**Meanwhile……..**

"Aya sure kicked some butt in that game" Yuya said. "Uh huh" Rei said getting into bed. "I don't know why you don't admit that you like her" Yuya said again.

"Yuya I don't like her! I'd never be interested in that type of girl okay"? "Okay, okay". "Even if she has pretty eyes and is smart"- "I knew it"! Yuya roared.

"Tell anyone I said that and I beat the hell out of you. Got it"? "Got it". "Good". "Goodnight Lover boy".

"Shut the hell up".

**The next morning**

"OH MY GOD"!! Ran yelled. Everyone in the house even Rei jumped out of bed and flew downstairs.

"What is it moron"? Rei demanded. "Look at all of the snow" Ran said. Oh my god indeed!

The snow was up to the roof!

"Damn that's going to be a lot of shoveling" Yamato complained. "You can do it Yamato –kun" Miyu said adoringly.

Rei rolled his eyes when Yuya batted his eyelashes at him and motioned to Aya. He made a fist and raised it threatingly.

"What are we going to do"? Ran asked. "Well Miyu thinks"- "I'm hungry! Who's making breakfast"? Ran demanded.

Everyone looked at Aya which made her blushed a deep red. "M- Me"? When Rei met her gaze she could have sworn she saw him turn the slightest bit of pink and blushed even redder.

"I guess if you want me to"- "I can help you" Rei said. "S- Sure if you want to Otohata- Kun" she stammered again.

"I don't really care but feeding everyone will be hard work" he said. "I guess you're right Otohata- Kun…. Thank you" she said again with a blush.

"Let's go" he said leading the way into the kitchen. "This is gonna be good" Ran said. "I didn't know that Otochi could cook" Miyu said.

"My poor Yamato- Kun can't even boil water" Miyu said sadly. "I can too". "Trust me Yamato- Kun you can't but Miyu loves you anyway" she said causing him to blush really red.

"Gag! Get a room" Ran said. "Shut up" Yamato said chasing her down the hall.

**What do you think R and R please? You too Chiby angel Chan Kay?** **Chapter two coming up tomorrow morning first thing… I swear!**


	2. Warm and toasty yet cold and alone

Holiday

Chapter 2

"Thanks for the food"! Ran happily said putting her dish in the sink. "Your welcome" Aya said. "Whatever" Rei said coldly. Later when they were all in the living room the cable went out.

"Dammit! What's next the lights"? Ran bellowed. No sooner then she had said that the power shut right off. "Nice going Kotobuki" Rei sneered.

"Shut up! That's not my fault"! Ran said back angrily. It got cold quickly. 'It's freezing in here" Miyu said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hey Ran did you know being close together shares body heat"? Yuya asked eagerly. "And"? "So maybe I can keep you warm"- "NO WAY"! Ran bellowed giving him a punch.

Aya went upstairs and got herself a blanket. "Hey no fair"! Ran said. "Where did you get that"?! "Off of my bed Ran" Aya said sweatdropping.

"I knew that" she said rushing upstairs.

**Later**

Everyone was freezing. They could see thier breath. "A little cold won't get the world's greattest GAL down" Ran had said. But how cold it was couild get anybody down.

The only one that wasn't wrapped in a blanket was Rei. He was just sitting on the couch. Aya knew that he was cold but he showed no emotion.

"Otohata- Kun aren't you cold"? Aya asked with a blush. "Why does it matter"? he asked."Jerk" Ran coughed. "Shut up moron"! "You're a moron for calling me a moron"! "Oh really well you're a moron for calling me a moron for calling you a moron and your a moron for not being able to understand what I'm saying to you" Rei fired back.

No one saw it but Aya sighed. _He always talks to Ran... he hardly says two words to me. Am I really that boriing to him? Maybe once I could just speak to him without getting all nervous-_

"What's with you"? Rei asked with a frown. Aya just shook her head and expected him to ignore her. But someone had slid down next to her on the floor.

"Didn't you hear me"? he asked. Aya nodded. "Gomen- Nasi theres really nothing wrong Otohata- Kun I'm cold" she said quietly. Much to her suprise he pulled her closer to him.

"Is that better"? Aya blushed extremly red. She gave him some blanket. "Thanks". _He said thank you... to me_ Aya happily thought. _If that moron Kotobuki says one word about this I'll-_ Rei thought but it was interuppted.

Aya's head had dropped on his shoulder. She was asleep. She snuggled into his embrace. He went a bit pink himself but regained his composure quickly.

"Aww" Yuya and Ran said similtaniously. He glared at them and pulled some more blanket over Aya. _Why am I being so nice ot her this is not my problem... Oh god._

Yamato had fell off of the ladder outside and landed in the snow. "Yamato- Kun"! Miyu cried running outside. "Are you okay"? "I'm fine Miyu relax"!

"Miyu can't help but worry about her Yamato- Kun" Rei heard her say. _Gag!_ Rei thought. Suddenly the lights came back on. "Hell to the yeah"! Ran crowed.

Aya was strateld awake. She immidetly turned bright red and untangled hrself from Otochi's embrace. "Nice to see you're alive" he said sarcastically.

She suprised herself by syaing: "Same here" equally sacastically. "Look's like the jerk is rubbing off on you" Ran sneered. "Shut up" Rei said.

"Did you have a nice nap"? "It was okay" she said yawing and strecthing. "Good now how's ready for lunch" Miyu asked hauling Yamato back inside.

"Me" Ran called. Miyu went into the kitchen. Aya got up to follwed and Rei stared after her. "Oooh" Ran said teasingly. "Shut up". "Why do you always have to be such a bastard"?! Ran demanded getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Wow Rei you sure have a way with the ladies" Yuya said. "Shut up". "You could always try being nicer to them you know especially Aya".

"I don't have to do anything". "You do if you want to keep her i you sights before someone"- "Yuya this is irritating. I'm going upstairs. Don't follow me" he said coldly ascending the staircase.

**Later**

"Aya go get Otochi to come down for lunch please" Miyu said. "Okay" Aya said. She slowly went up the stairs. But when she heard sound coming from Otochi's room she stopped.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in Aya? Hah! The grass laying dormant under the snow is more exciting" Rei sneered. "Rei you don't mean that" said another voice.

Yuya. "Like hell I don't! If Aya is interresting then Kotobuki isn't a moron"! Aya tried to fight back the tears ad she knocked. Rei answerd the door.

"What"? "L- lunch is r- r-..." she trailed off as she burst into tears in front of him which made her blush. "What the hell..."? he began but then his heart sank.

She had heard. "Look what you did now" Yuya said. "Aya don't..." he began but he was silnced by her tears. She ran from the door and into the bathroom.

"Aya"! Rei called knocking on the door. "Go... away... Otohata- Kun" she gasped through her sobs. "Not until you come out of there" he said.

She said nothing. "Listen Aya if you don't come out of that bathroom, I swear on everything damned and unholy that I'll break down that door and rip out"-

"I don't care" she said. "What"- "I don't care Rei! Just like you don't care about me... or how I feel"- "Don't be stupid"- "JUST GO AWAY REI"! she sobbed.

So he did. he went downstairs. "Kotobuki go get your friend" he said sitting down at the table. Aya had yelled at him! Not that he cared or anything...

But he felt a mysterious pang inside of him. What was the word? Remorse. He wanted to apoligize for once._ I should go apoligize to her she didn't need to hear it that way... Like hell! She shouldn't have been listening to my conversation!_

_But it's the right thing to do... screw doing things right! Shut up! No you! You! No you! Make me! Make me make you! Make me make you make me!_

"Otochi are you okay" Miyu asked in concern. "I'll be back" he getting up and heading out of the door. "What was that all about"? Miyu said to Yamato.

"He looked trobled...maybe something happend to Aya" Yamato said. "I should go check on her... I'll be right back. I love you" Miyu said giving hima kiss.

He blushed. "I guess I'll go too"- "Sorry Yamato- Kun but this is a girl thing" she said teasingly waving as she went up the stairs. "Poor Aya" he said out loud shaking his head.

**So what do you think?R and R okay? Rei is a bastard but we love to hate him don't we? :D Will he ever apoligize to Aya or will it be too late to apoligize? Like the song lol**


	3. An apology and Naka Teach moves in!

**Holiday**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own GALS! Or one republic! Tee hee! Okay read on! You know you want to...**

She emereged from the bathroom red-eyed and depressed. When Ran and Miyu tried talking to her she just ignored them. She crawled into bed misereably and locked the door.

"Aya it's Ran! Dinner's ready! Let me in dammit"! she demanded. "Just becasue Otochi is so mean doesn't mean you have to shut yourself away and take it out on everyone else" she snapped.

Aya just turned over and ignored Ran as a tear slowly slipped down her face...

**A/N: Poor Aya!!**

**Meanwhile...**

"About time you showed up moron" Ran snapped at Otohata when he came through the door. "Shut up! Wheres Aya we need to talk". "In hell for all you care"!

"Just tell me before I **Really** get mad Kotobuki" he threatend. "Go see for yourself" she hissed turning back to her plate. He went upstairs and checked the bathroom.

She wasn't there. He knocked at her room door. "Ran I'm not hungry" she whimpered. "I die if I was that moron" he said knocking again.

"Please go away Rei" she said. "No not until you open the door". He heard sniffeling. "If you don't open the door I'll break it down Aya I swear".

There was answer. With a strong kick the door came slamming down. "Told you" he said going over to the bed where she was laying.

"We need to talk". She ignored him. "Aya..." "I bet Ran sent you up here... you didn't come of you own will". "I don't take orders from morons".

"Listen Aya I just wanted to say that... that... Um... I" He stammered. Aya blushed. The Great Rei was at a loss for words. "Damn... I just want to uh..."

"Listen I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for saying all those things... they weren't true... as matter of fact I think... I think..." he was loss for words.

"You think what Otohata- Kun"? Aya asked fighting the urge to giggle. "I think that your a nice girl... and your a little too quite but nice though".

Aya blushed very red. "I think that your okay too Rei..." she said with a blush. "So... uh.. friends"? he asked sheepishly. "Of course" she said with another blush.

"Good. I'll see you at dinner. Ja Ne" he said walking out of the door.

**Later**

"Looks like Aya and Rei kissed and made up" Ran chuckeld. "Shut up Kotobuki it was nothing like that" he said. "Riiight" she said. ""Whatever".

Insane knocking came from outside. "Who is it a ten at night"? Ran demanded getting up and going to to the door. "What do you want... NAKA TEACH"?! Ran cried.

Naka teach squinted in the darkness. "Kotobuki"?! "What are you doing here"? they asked at the same time. "I should be asking you that question Kotobuki! And don't call me Naka Teach... It's Mr. Nakanishi" he snapped.

"I'm on Holiday with my friends" she said. "Well do you have room for two more people? The power went out in my cabin and my wife and I"-

"Sorry no room here" Ran said trying to close the door. "Kotobuki! If you don't let me stay... I'll give you three months worth of homework"! he crowed.

Rei snickered. "Shut up Moron"! "Kotobuki...!" "Okay okay, Mi casa su casa... but only till Friday" Ran said. She let him and his wife in. "Naka Teach... You already know Miyu and Aya right"?

He rolled his eyes. "Great! This is Yuya and Otohata.. he's Aya's boyfriend..." she teased. "I am not"! "Are too don't you ever watch our show? Jeez"!

"Am not". "Too"! "Not... why am I arguing with you... anyway it's nice to meet you Naka Teach" Rei said. _Not another one..._ Naka teach thought miserably.

"So do you hve a guest room or something Kotobuki? This stuff is heavy" Naka Teach said. "Sure right this way" she said showing them down the hallway.

**Three seconds later...**

"KOTOBUKI! THIS IS THE LINEN CLOSET"! Naka Teach yelled. "Okay okay... follow me" she sighed leading them upstairs. "Ran is so dense" Miyu said shaking her head.

"I know" Yamato said also shaking his head. "Poor Naka Teach... I actually feel bad for him" Aya said. "Staying with Ran for three days is enough to make _me_ feel pretty bad" Rei said.

Aya laughed. "Rei you are so mean"! "I get that a lot". "I heard that Naka Teach has a snowblower too so we can go into town" Mityu said happpily.

"Great that means I can leave" Rei said sarcastically. "Ran was right you are a smartass" Miyu said. "I also get that a lot". They all laughed.

**The next morning...**

"Good morning Hoshino" Naka Teach said from the couch. "Ohayo Naka T- ... Mr. Nakanishi" she said with a smile. She went into the kitchen and emerged a few mintues later.

"Would you like some tea"? she asked Mrs. Nakanishi. "Sure" she said. "Me too" Naka Teach said. "Thank you Hoshino". "Your welcome" she said returning to the Kitchen.

Rei was the next one up. "Mornin Aya... hows your boyfriend in there" he asked pointing towards the living room. "Very funny Otohata- Kun" she said pouring herself some tea and sitting at the table.

"You know you like him. I can see you blushing"! Aya blushed even redder. "Otohata- Kun... please stop" she said going even redder.

He joined her at the table. For an hour they talked and laughed. It was like they were best friends all of a sudden and Aya liked it.

"Well hello Aya what's got you so happy"? Miyu asked accompanyed by Yamato. Before she could answer... Ran did. "Because of the great Rei Otohata of course... her loving Boyfriend"!

"Shut up". "No you shut the hell up"! "Kotobuki watch your language dammit"! "Whatever"! "Kotobuki... get back back here" he yelled as she ran from the room.

"No way Naka Teach..."! "Kotobuki... I will catch you and when I do..." "Honey don't run in the house" Mrs. Nakanishi said running after them.

Aya, Miyu and Rei laughed.

**Okay so what do you think? R and R okay? I hope you enjopyed this... I might just write another one right after this too! Don;t you love me? Jk**

**Onward to the next chap!**

**singing Aitsu no kao o dete kuru...**


End file.
